xieilcraft_technicfandomcom-20200214-history
Furnace
A Furnace (sometimes referred to as an oven) is used to heat blocks and turn them into other items. Furnaces are considered one of the fundamental blocks required to advance in Survival mode. Furnaces can naturally occur in NPC villages. Before the furnace appeared, smelting was accomplished by creating a fire and dropping the ores into it. Furnaces are currently available in all versions of Minecraft except for Classic. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Furnace&action=edit&section=1 edit Usage Cooking Raw Chicken in Minecraft PEThe furnace, when right-clicked, has its own menu where heating operations can be done. It consists of one field for the object that will be smelted, one field for the fuel and one field for the output object. Wood, Wood Planks, wooden pressure plates, coal, charcoal, blaze rods and lava buckets (plus chests, crafting tables, bookshelves, sticks, saplings, jukeboxes, note blocks, locked chests, wooden stairs, trapdoors and fences, none of which are very efficient) are all fuels. Each smelting operation takes 10 seconds. Furnaces resemble dispensers, but the two blocks have different uses and similar crafting recipes. Smelting will continue to work when the smelting menu is closed, as long as there are still objects to heat and there is enough fuel. The fire icon diminishes to represent the fuel burn time. When the fire icon diminishes fully, another fuel item is consumed and the heat is refilled. If all objects are smelted, the furnace will stop using additional fuel. The furnace will also stop if the output field contains a full stack, or if it contains a different item (e.g., trying to smelt gold ore with iron ingots in the output). If there is no fuel left, the furnace will become inactive. If a smelting process was running, it will be cancelled and must be redone. Gold and iron ores can be smelted into ingots. Furnaces can also be used to smelt redstone ore, lapis lazuli ore, coal ore, and diamond ore (obtained with the Silk Touch enchantment) and returns 1 redstone, lapis lazuli, coal, or diamond respectively. When the items smelted in a furnace are collected, they drop experience orbs equal to the number of items in the stack. This makes furnaces a reliable (if slow) early source of experience. Furnaces when active have a luminance of 13 and can provide light if you've run out of torches, and they can make charcoal for use in torches. Through this they can essentially be used as fireplaces (since there is no specific fireplace block currently in the game) by placing lots of long-lasting fuel items in it (lava buckets for an example), and then "lighting" the fireplace by placing a burnable item into it. When holding sneak, the player can place blocks and items (like redstone, repeaters, levers and torches) directly onto furnaces. Natural occurrence Naturally occurring furnaces in an NPC village.Furnaces can be found inside NPC villages. These naturally occurring furnaces are found in the blacksmith workshops, which contain two furnaces. They are, however, completely empty. Fuel efficiency Sleeping while smelting/cooking items will not speed up the process. #↑This column is the unit-of-wood-equivalent. Calculation made once the fuel item is converted back to wood. #↑The fuel cost of turning a wood block into charcoal (1/8 of a second charcoal item, 1/64 of a third) is already deducted from this amount. Tips and tricks *The bonus of using charcoal or other forms of wood is that they are a renewable resource, and capable of being made by 2 pieces of wood (1 ingredient and 1 fuel per coal). While there is an abundance of coal in many cave systems, it is still necessary to search out new deposits. Trees, however, can be regrown (see tree farming). *A single bucket of lava will allow for smelting of 100 blocks. The largest stack of blocks is 64. Considering that each smelting operation takes 10 seconds, to maximize the efficiency of a lava bucket, place a lava bucket with 64 blocks of unsmelted material (such as sand, cobblestone, etc.) and return between 6 minutes and 10 minutes 40 seconds later to remove 36 smelted blocks and insert 36 more unsmelted blocks. *For a large project, you can use more than one furnace, it is not uncommon to see a wall of furnaces near a large project, not used all the time, but to reduce the amount of time it takes to smelt a large number of items. When working at this scale, the most efficient fuel would be coal (or charcoal). The most efficient method is to use about 16-32 furnaces and use 4 coal/charcoal for fuel and 32 of the blocks that need to be smelted. This can convert an entire inventory's worth of resources in the timespan of around 10 minutes. *Since all types of logs burn for the same amount of time as wooden planks, converting logs to planks is a quick and easy way to quadruple the burning time (instead of 16 logs burning for 240 seconds. Converting them to 64 planks would burn for 960 seconds, however, converting 16 logs to charcoal using 2 charcoal from previously cooked logs will have a net burn time of 1,120 seconds, even if one log is converted to wood planks. *Smelting can be a tedious task, especially when you have a load of items to smelt, put in and take out. See Tutorials/Automatic Smelter.